


The Board Room

by Serenity1



Series: McDuck / Crackshell [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Fenton and Scrooge has sex in the board room office.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck
Series: McDuck / Crackshell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Board Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the one shot!
> 
> \----------

Scrooge was moaning uncontrollably as he knew they shouldn't be doing this, especially in a public place where anyone would walk in and see them.

His young boyfriend was riding on his cock as the two were inside an office. An office for board meetings to be exact.

He and Fenton have been together for a few years now and Fenton is no longer the blushing virgin.

The chair was creaking and squeaking whenever Fenton bounces on top of him. The room isn't soundproofed at all and Scrooge was thinking that someone from outside could hear them.

"I'm so close, baby," Scrooge replies as he was gripping the chair tightly.

Fenton moaned at the endearment as Scrooge usually doesn't say any endearment names to him except during sex.

He had to make this good for Scroogey! He leaned forward Scrooge as if they were almost kissing.

He bounces on top of him roughly as he felt Scrooge grabbed both his arse cheeks and begun helping him.

He gasped as Scrooge would lightly slapped his arse cheeks time to time and he was loving it.

He was sure by the time that they were through, his arse would be red and would have Scrooge's fingerprints.

It wasn't long till the two lovers came at the same time. Fenton was breathing heavily and the two were almost hugging one another.

"That was...." Fenton began but he was loss for words as he was tired.

Scrooge looked at the time and saw that the meeting wouldn't start any time soon. He pushes Fenton back lightly to look at him.

"Do you want to experienced doggy style mode?" Scrooge asked.

Fenton has been horny all day during work. It was thanks to him that he and Scrooge were doing this at the Money Bin and almost in a public area.

He wanted to experienced on having sex where they would almost get caught and to his surprisement, Scrooge have agreed on the adventure.

Fenton was sure that they were going to do it in Scrooge's office. However Scrooge have brought him to the board meeting room instead.

"I'm sure security would have a field day watching us have sex in the office, Fenton," Scrooge have said.

Fenton's eyes widened as he had forgotten about the CCTV in Scrooge's office and that's why they were in the board meeting room.

Once their adventure started, Fenton was the only one who got naked while Scrooge took out just his pants.

It was kinky enough for Fenton as he now gripped the table before him. He felt a hand on his hip but he didn't felt the other side.

Fenton was unprepared as Scrooge just rammed his cock inside his arse without any warning at all, making him shout.

"OH FUCK!!!!!"

Scrooge smirked as he knew that his cock was big and even though Fenton wasn't a virgin anymore, his arse would always be tight for him to thrust.

They even forgot that the room wasn't soundproofed and hopefully no one was outside to hear Fenton's shout.

Scrooge began to pummel him as his pace in thrusting was fast and not slow. Fenton was moaning uncontrollably this time as he didn't want this to end.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!!!!"

Fenton was loud at times and Scrooge didn't mind it most times but now wasn't the time to be loud.

He leaned over Fenton and he covers his beak with his hand as he continues to pummel him.

Scrooge could feel Fenton muffle words against his hand. If anyone were able to come in right now, the sounds that their would be hearing is skin against skin.

It wasn't long as Scrooge became stilled inside of Fenton and came. He heard Fenton gasping and knew that he had come as well.

He took out his hand from Fenton's beak and began to kiss his sweaty back. 

"Ohhhhhhh Scroogeyyyyyy," Fenton said happily as he wanted to turn around and kiss him.

Scrooge pulls out from Fenton who whimpered at the loss. He turns around slowly as Scrooge leans down and the two begun a make out session.

Fenton moaned as he felt Scrooge deepening the kiss. It was a heated kissed and reluctantly they had to pull away from each other for air.

Scrooge licked his beak as he stares down at his boyfriend who was giving him a lustful and tired look.

He looks at the time as he sees the meeting was going to start soon. "How about giving me head, Fenton?" Scrooge asked huskily.

Fenton grinned as the pair rearranges themselves.

\-----------

When the board of directors came into the board meeting room, they saw Scrooge at the far end of the table with Fenton sitting right beside him.

The board of directors sat opposite of Scrooge and neither didn't realized that Fenton's foot was on top of Scrooge's lap as it was teasing his cock.

The meeting began as Fenton watches Scrooge who was trying to stay calm throughout the whole ordeal.

"What about the financially side? Is there anything amiss that we should know, Mr. Crackshell?" One of the directors asked.

Fenton was the new CFO after being promoted and thus he would accompany Scrooge on board meetings like this one.

Without removing his foot from where it was, Fenton turns to look at them and begun telling the report.

Scrooge was trying to pay attention but he was gripping the table tightly that he was sure that it was shaking.

He gasped and moaned when he came right there as Fenton's foot became stilled on his lap as it was against his cock.

There was a sudden silence in the room as Scrooge looks up and saw everyone staring at him.

"Is everything alright, Mr. McDuck?" One of the board directors asked.

Scrooge was blushing bright red as he looks at Fenton who has an innocent look on his face.

Fenton stood up and went over to Scrooge to feel his forehead. "Gentleman, I believe this meeting is finished. Mr. McDuck has a slight fever and I'll be taking him home early," he said.

Scrooge was glaring at Fenton but the board of directors nodded in agreement. 

"Of course, we'll see you in the next meeting and to email you that report," one of the directors said.

Fenton nodded as he and Scrooge watched the board of directors get up and leave the room without another word.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Fenton said smirking as he looks at Scrooge.

Scrooge was glaring at Fenton, "it's a good thing my sex drive is high, Fenton. If it wasn't, I don't think I could handle more rounds," he said.

"What are you going to do, Scroogey?" Fenton asked teasingly.

"I can think of one or two things," Scrooge said licking his beak as Fenton braced himself.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> I got the idea when I was watching that episode where Scrooge takes Louie to work? 
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? Be on the lookout for more stories.


End file.
